undercom_undertale_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia Firestar
Backstory Sofia Firestar had a crude and traumatizing life, even worse then Kayla's. She first joined Xcom when she was 20, but had no idea what the future had in store. Sofia's Xcom career had a strong two year start, she became a Sharpshooter operating mainly in the Arctic. She quickly rose the ranks and built up a heavy kill count, losing track at 100. It all started to go down hill when she was 22, and was moved to the New Mexico region under command of Jet Sunstrider. It all started well, until Sofia noticed a shift in his personality towards her, they became good friends... until Jet stared to get "pushy" with Sofia. Jet stared sexually abusing Sofia, repeatably drugging her, tying her up and dragging her behind the HQ, according to her explanation to C.Sans. These actions apparently continued for two years, until Sofia finally broke when she was 24. She regrets not being able to fight back, or do anything to fight back against Jet, she admits she was scared for her life and just wanted to leave. A couple mouths after she left, Sofia came across a small human settlement near the US - Mexican border who have been evading the war. There she meat Horrortale Asriel, and after sharing her story with the settlement, they agreed to take her in and help her recover. Soon after arriving, Sofia found out that Jet indeed made her pregnant over the course of her abuse. In a state of panic, Sofia temperately moved to the Human Town near the monster settlements to have her child. Sofia entrusted her new daughter's care to an old friend who lived there, and after naming her daughter Alice, she returned to the Human Settlement. Sofia then became a hunter and trader, working to help supply the settlement that supported her in her time of need. She ran into the Monster Settlements when on one of her trade runs, after doing some business, the Settlement directed Sofia to the Advent Training Blacksite. There she meet both Kayla and C.Sans, and after hearing her story, both had all the more reason to hate Jet even more. Sofia finally got her reverence after herself, H.Asriel, and C.Sans found Jet sneaking around the Human Settlement. After a small shootout, Jet fled into the forest. Sofia chased him down and after one final fight, Sofia killed Jet and delivered his body to H.Asriel and C.Sans. Sofia did not ace the fight however, Jet managed to stab Sofia in the left side, almost causing her to bleed to death. After her recovery, Sofia told C.Sans about her daughter, Alice. At first, C.Sans was confused, as Alice was only supposed to be 2 years old. But when Error Sans froze the timeline, it sent a rift through the Original Timeline, effecting random objects and people differently. Alice was one of the unlucky ones, Alice's age was rapidly advanced die to the rift until it finally stopped when she was around 18. Therefore, Alice barely remembers anything but still faintly remember's her mother. Sofia trusted C.Sans in finding her daughter. After a small search, C.Sans found Alice with help of F.Chara. It turns out, F.Chara found Alice when looking for someone to hock up with F.Asriel. (This is late in the RP, so stay tuned for future stories that covers this part of the RP.) C.Sans called Sofia after finding Alice, and Sofia quickly made her way down. Sofia and Alice finally reunited, and after Sofia's friend had to move back to the US, both Sofia and her daughter moved into the now empty house. Now that Sofia finally has Alice back, her only focus is keeping her safe and raising her properly. Sofia has no care for the Xcom and Advent war, hoping she can just stay out of it now. Jax ended up explain what happened to both Jet and Sofia, but jet, having no memory of what hapened, belies he would never do anything like rape. Therefore, he is trapped in a word of confusion, disbelief, and regret. Sofia noticed this behavior and finally thought that it would be fine to leave Jet's AI alone, as he can't really repeat history in his AI form anyway. Appearance Sofia's appearance changed from her Xcom armor to a basic Red shirt and blue jeans outfit. Her eyes are blue and she has red, straight, shoulder length hair with bangs. She also had a red death sleeve tattoo representing her hatred for Jet. Sofia's face is also heavily scared from her repeated abuse. Personality Sofia suffers slight from PTSD and has one thing on her mind: Keeping Alice Safe. Sofia has no want or care to get involved with the Xcom-Advent war and will only attack to defend herself and her daughter from harm. Also, as you could guess, Sofia has bad trust issues against men, not wanting a repeat of her past. Sofia is also suspicious of Alice's relateishop with F.Asriel, not wanting her daughter to go though the same pain she herself did. Sofia is also bilingual, being able to speak French. Sofia often uses French to cover up her swears and overall insults she makes to people. Relationships * Alice Firestar - Sofia waited so long to be reunited with her daughter, and now that she finally has her back, Sofia will stop at nothing to protect Alice. * Jet Sunstrder: Sofia was the one who killed Jet out of reverence, so clearly she hated Jet's very existence. * Kayla Taylor: Sofia one of the few people Sofia trusts. * Horror Asriel: H.Asriel is one of the few men Sofia trusts, they formed a special bond as H.Asriel contributed a lot to Sofia's recovery. * Classic Sans: Sofia thinks highly of C.Sans for finding Alice, and will never forget what he did for her. * Larry Nurnberg: When Sofia first meet Larry, Larry tired hitting on Sofia. With her past, Sofia did not take kindly at all to it. * Theresa Nurnberg: Sofia did not take kindly to Theresa's sarcastic remarks and jokes, but soon relaxed and the two managed to have a civil conversation. * Sofa knows very little about the AU war going on against Error and Nightmare Sans.